1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles which provides an apparatus for adjusting a strap of the swimming goggles.
2. Prior Art
In general, a pair of swimming goggles comprises: left frame, right frame and a strap member, wherein the strap member including a strap and an adjusting part for adjusting a length of the strap. As is well known, conventional swimming goggles is very difficult to adjust the strap as it is worn on head, thus a wearer has to put off the swimming goggles and then regulate the adjusting part of the strap to a proper length. However, the wearer cannot accurately regulate the strap at one time because the swimming goggles is not worn on head, the wearer can only counts on a feeling to find a proper length. As a result, it makes difficulties for a wearer to adjust the strap. Moreover, the wearer has to put on and off the swimming goggles again and again if he does not regulate the strap to a comfortable and proper position.